Confused Love
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Jean thinks Mikasa and Levi are a thing. But, what he doesn't know is that love is confusing. And, that is simply the case here with Jean.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything except for the idea._

Armin fainted, Eren's jaw dropped, and Jean was on the floor crying as they all watched Mikasa and Levi lean in. "I can't take it anymore!" Jean sobbed kicking his feet while covering his eyes.

Eren grabbed Armin and dragged Jean's foot as they left the two. Jean was still sobbing as they passed Sasha and Connie who gave them confused looks. Eren had a bunch of questions running through his head. The first one was: when did this all happen?!

"Why Levi?! He's so old and short and ugly! The complete opposite of meeeee!" Jean cried while Eren rolled his eyes. Right now, the Titan shifter was wishing he had fainted like Armin did.

"Jean! Pull yourself together!" Eren yelled at horseface who continued to sobb. Gosh, why was he sobbing? Was he devoted to Levi- oh, he liked Mikasa. That made _so_ much sense!

"Levi! What a _perveeerrrttt!"_ Jean sobbed as poor Eren had to listen to this ridiculousness. The thought of Levi being apart of his family made him happy and terrified. This could not be happening!

Eren and Jean both stared as Levi walked passed them and Mikasa following him. Jean got up and looked like he was going to punch the Captain in the face… yeah, that would not end well. "Jean! I know what you're thinking. Don't do it!" Eren hissed while Jean scowled.

"Mikasa!" Jean yelled, but it seemed like she didn't hear him and continued following Levi. A horrible thought came to mind about the two. "Eren," Jean started as Eren frowned.

"What is it, Jean?" the Titan Shifter asked feeling like horseface was going to say something stupid or going to make so much sense to where it wasn't possible.

"Would if Levi and Mikasa are going to make out?!" Jean shrieked as Hanji and Mike stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes widening.

"What?!" They both asked staring at the two. Hanji looked concerned while Mike looked confused and wanted to sit Levi down and ask when was the wedding.

Eren sunk down in the corner pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah. We caught Mikasa and Levi-" he started but was cut off by Jean.

"Smooching!" he yelled as Erwin dropped all of his papers on the ground and stopped to look at Jean with a _WHAT?!_ look.

"I'm going to go see where they are, and what they're doing!" Jean yelled running up the stairs as everyone followed him, Eren falling behind because he was carrying Armin not wanting to leave his friend behind.

But, sadly. No one found them.

Jean felt like crying as Eren had to listen to Jean's whining. The two of them were outside because Eren wanted to watch the sunset _alone_ , but Jean's big excuse was that he had no one to talk to. Eren wonder why…

"Maybe they're getting married right now? Or maybe she has a five year old right now!" Jean shouted as Eren sighed. Jean seemed _very_ sad that 'his' Mikasa was taken from him.

Eren's eyes widened as he saw Mikasa in the distance walking toward them. She walked up to Jean, her black hair flowing in the wind that came out of nowhere. The setting sun reflecting off of her beautiful black hair. "Jean," Mikasa started reaching out to hold his hand.

Jean blinked in confusion. "Mikasa… I know. You like Levi and you wanted to invite me to your wedding," he said looking down as Eren faced palmed. For the first time in the Titan Shifters life he caught onto love pretty quickly.

"What? No. I don't like Levi," Mikasa said emotionlessly staring into Jean's eyes as she looked at him a small smile on her face. But curious about where he got that stupid idea from.

"Well, I saw you two kissing!" Jean yelled as Mikasa chuckled, which turned into a giggle, which turned into a full blown laughter. Jean blinked. "You're laughing?" he asked confused. This was a _very_ sad moment for him.

"Levi was teaching me on how to react when I like someone. Like: where my head should turn and what to say," Mikasa stated as she looked down at her scarf as she pulled out a green one and wrapped it around Jean.

"What are you saying?" Jean asked looking into Mikasa's dark eyes blushing a bit.

"Jean," she started as she touched his cheek. "I love you," Mikasa said, a smile appearing on her face as Jean smiled back. Eren jumped in the air with a loud YES! Mikasa and Jean both looked at him with wide eyes and shocked faces.

"Hehe, sorry," Eren admitted bashfully while still smiling like an idiot. "So, when's the wedding?"


End file.
